


Under Construction

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's repeated use of one word makes things a little hard for John. ;-) A completely absurd ficlet that is all JAL's fault so I've decided it will be an early birthday present for her! The rating is for safety. Nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Construction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnsarmylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/gifts).



> This piece of absolute nonsense is for johnsarmylady. Your birthday might not be for another week but, since this is completely your fault, here is your present early my dear!
> 
> Many thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking through this for me as soon as she got home! I hope the tissue was helpful with your laughter tears!
> 
> I don't own them so I cannot profit from them.

Just like so many times before, John was certain it was all Sherlock's fault. And if anyone asked the detective he would admit, with a twinkle in his beautiful eyes, to purposefully using the word at least six times in seven sentences.

John had been removing the equations Sherlock had written all over their front windows, when the gangly genius had come flying through their entrance. Throwing his suit jacket to the side, Sherlock had grabbed John's laptop and settled down into his chair.

"Well good afternoon to you too," John teased, used to such behavior after a decade in one another's company.

"Hmm," Sherlock answered, as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Figure it out then?"

Typing paused long enough for Sherlock to raise a pointer finger and say, "One moment," before continuing with his message.

Smiling at the small show of courtesy he had managed to teach the genius, the doctor went to put his cleaning supplies away. By the time he returned, Sherlock had set his laptop back on the table and was waiting.

John flopped down into his own seat and remained silent. The two men looked at one another until John gave in, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All right, tell me how it went with Lestrade and his crew."

Happiness filled Sherlock's face as he began his tale of how he had outsmarted Anderson and Donovan once more.

Apparently the victim's roof had needed to be replaced and the thief had entered the house by way of the scaffolding covering the front of the house. The erection had given him the opportunity to disguise himself as a worker once the real crew had left. Sherlock had immediately started berating Anderson's comment that the erection would not have handled a man of the criminal's overlarge size.

Apparently the consulting detective had then pushed Lestrade upon the erection and told him to work his way to the top. Very slowly, the DI had moved upwards until the height had made him anxious and he'd quickly made his way down to the bottom.

Sherlock had then grumbled about it apparently taking more than the average man to handle such an erection and if John had been present then he would have shown them all a thing or two. Within moments, Sherlock was carefully scaling the tall erection without causing any damage to his person.

By the time the consulting detective began describing how he had twisted his frame on the upward climb, John had given up on listening to his words and focused on the hard bulge that was making his pants quite tight. He shifted a little in an effort to find release but realised there was none to be had.

A moment later he noticed the quiet filling the room and looked at the man seated across from him. There Sherlock waited. His fingers steepled, left brow raised and eyes trained on the doctor's face.

Wasting no time, John vacated his seat, crossed to his lover and initiated a kiss that left no question about what would soon follow. While Sherlock attempted to catch his breath, John grabbed him by the shirt collar and moved the both of them into the bedroom.

An hour later they lay atop the rumpled duvet. John had shown, once more, that he could handle an impressive erection and with a great deal of talent as well.

As John wiped the sweat from his face, head on Sherlock's chest, he couldn't help but ask, "You planned that didn't you, you cheeky sod?"

Sherlock grinned. "You know my methods John, apply them."


End file.
